


Making Excuses

by Gingersaurus



Series: The Mysteries of Hange Zoe [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersaurus/pseuds/Gingersaurus
Summary: Hange sees Eren and Levi having intimate relations but is easily fooled by Levi's excuses.





	Making Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Looking to add more stories to the Mysteries of Hange Zoe series. Open to suggestions!

“That should be all for today,” Hange said as they closed their notebook. They had been examining Eren’s body to see if there were any major differences between a titan shifter and any other human that they could use to identify titan shifters within their ranks. Hange decided to compare some of Eren’s features to another human. Levi had volunteered to be the comparison.

“After all,” he had said, “if Eren turns into a titan by accident I should be there to control him.”

They were collecting the data in Eren’s basement room for safety reasons. The two men were mostly undressed. Eren began to gather his clothes and dress himself as soon as Hange said they were done for the night. “You’re doing really well, Eren,” Hange said. “Thanks for all your hard-work! Good night!”

Hange left the room, leaving the door ajar as they expected Levi to follow.

Levi did not follow. He did not close the door, either, or dress himself. Instead he approached Eren and pulled the clothes out of his hand, letting them fall to the ground.

“Corporal!” Eren said. Levi kept walking forward even though he and Eren were almost touching already. Eren stumbled back. “Not now, Corporal! I haven’t even heard Hange go up the stairs yet. And the door isn’t shut,” Eren pleaded.

“It’s fine,” said Levi, grabbing the waistband of the pants Eren was trying to fasten and pulling the cadet towards him. Levi began to weave his fingers in and out of the fabric.

“Corporal!”

“I told you it’s fine.” Levi pushed Eren against the cold wall with a shoulder to the chest. He knelt down and tugged Eren’s pants with him. Eren resisted, trying to keep his pants around his hips.

“Corporal, please, I don’t want to get caught, they’ll take me away from you! Cadets aren’t allowed to have relationships with their seniors,” Eren whispered frantically. He heard footsteps coming towards his bedroom door. “Corporal!”

“I said it’s—“

“Uh oh!” Hange said energetically as they burst through the door again. “I think I dropped my pen. Oh? What’s going on here?”

“Hange, it’s not what it looks like!” Eren said, waving his hands in surrender.

“But what does it look like?” Hange inquired.

With one swift motion, Levi pulled Eren’s pants down, ripped them out from under his feet, and threw them on a pile with the rest of Eren’s clothes. This caused Eren to crash to the floor. “Corporal!” he shouted as he fell.

“Eren admitted to not doing his laundry regularly,” Levi said calmly.

“Ooh, I see!” said Hange. “That’s no good, Eren! You have to keep things clean around Levi.” Hange bent over to pick their pen up off the floor. “It’s a shame you have to do chores so late at night, but it can’t be helped. Do your best!” Hange left the room, twirling their pen in their hand and whistling.

Eren shook as he pushed himself up on his elbows. “Damn,” he said. He looked up as the candlelight gave way to the shadow of Levi crawling over him. “Corporal? What are you doing?”

“I’m not quite sure yet. I could suck on your c— “

“Not what I meant, Corporal!” Eren pushed Levi away. “Hange knows about us now. They’re probably writing a report to Commander Erwin. We’ll both be punished for this!”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“Do I have to spell everything out for you? I mean, no, no one is getting punished for this. Hange is smart but they are totally clueless about sex. Well, partnered sex, but that’s not the point. The point is they bought that excuse.”

“What? There’s no way they bought that!”

“Eren, did you get all of your laundry done last night?” Hange asked Eren over breakfast the next day.

“Y-yeah,” Eren stuttered. He was a terrible liar. Levi knew that, but still insisted Eren try to play along if Hange mentioned anything about the night before. Eren thought the higher-ups would be more merciful if they confessed, but Levi said it was an order that Eren keep up appearances.

Hange leaned in and took as sniff of Eren’s chest. “That’s strange… You must not have done a very good job. You still smell like sweat. You should do better next time or Levi will scold you. Anyway.” Hange shovelled the last bites of their breakfast into their mouth. “See ya later!”

Eren breathed a sigh of relief. He was not sure how, but it looked like he and Levi would get away with their late-night rendezvouses for a while longer.

Eren was now alone in the mess hall. He started picking up the pace of his eating. He wanted to make sure he was on time for the morning meeting. Suddenly, his chest was grabbed from behind. Eren dropped his spoon and spun his head around. “Corporal!” Eren said.

“Stop calling me ‘Corporal’ when I’m seducing you. It’s creepy,” Levi said.

“But, Corporal, this isn’t the place. This is the mess hall! It’s a public area.”

“You can call me ‘Levi’, y’know, everyone else does. Besides, everyone has their morning assignments they’re working on. No one is going to be coming in here. Now, since you were too worked up for sex last night, I thought I could at least get you off this morning.” Levi slid under the table. His short stature allowed him to sit up rather comfortably. He spread Eren’s legs and leaned in.

“Corporal! Hange was just saying they have free time this morning, what if they come back here?”

“I told you to call me Levi when your dick’s out. And if Hange comes back I’ll just make something up like last night.”

“It’ll be a lot harder to explain with you under the table! And my dick isn’t even— “

Levi unzipped Eren’s pants and pulled out his penis. He opened his mouth to wrap around it.

“Corporal!” Levi stopped. He looked up at Eren from under the table. “Eren, if you really don’t want to we don’t have to. But stop worrying about Hange. I can handle them.”

Eren hesitated. “I want to, I do, but…”

“Eren.” Levi waited for Eren to make eye contact, which took a little while. “Do you want me to suck you now?”

Eren looked around the mess hall nervously. He did not see anyone. And he could not hear anyone nearby, either. He bit his lower lip, then whispered, “Yeah.”

Without breaking eye contact Levi started licking Eren’s penis.

“Eren!” Hange shouted as they re-entered the mess hall.

“Hange!” Eren shouted back. He put a foot on Levi’s shoulder and tried to push the older man further under the table. Instead of going willingly, Levi took all of Eren’s penis in his mouth.

“Eren, look what I found!” Hange stood right beside Eren and showed him a butterfly in their hands. “This one’s really rare around here. I wonder where it came from?”

“W-w-wow, what a m-m-mystery!” Eren stammered. He tried to maintain composure even as Levi bobbed his head with Eren’s penis in his mouth.

Hange started going on about the butterfly. Eren kept his eyes on Hange, hoping that Hange would not see Levi under the table. Levi did not appreciate this. He preferred being able to see Eren’s face when they had sex. He showed his displeasure by letting his teeth fall on Eren’s penis.

Eren yelped.

“Huh? Eren, are you okay?” It was then that Hange noticed Levi under the table. He still had a mouthful of penis. “Levi? What are you doing down there?”

Eren buried his face in his hands. There was no way Levi could talk them out of this.

Levi pulled his face away from Eren’s genitals with a smack of saliva. “I was giving Eren the smell test to see if he washed his clothes properly.”

“From under the table?” Hange asked.

“I’m very thorough,” Levi responded.

“Ha! That’s our Levi. I shoulda known you’d go all the way for Eren’s hygiene. Wah!” Hange shouted as they noticed that the butterfly had escaped their hands. “Come back!” Hange began chasing after the butterfly.

Levi took Eren’s penis in his hand again and moved to put his mouth back on it, but Eren stopped him by grabbing a fistful of his senior’s hair. “Corporal! Hange is literally in the room!”

“Four eyes is too busy trying to catch that stupid bug to notice anything we’re doing. Besides, it’s not healthy to get so erect and not finish. You should either let me get you off or go to the bathroom and finish yourself.”

Eren had come to hate masturbating since he started having sex with Levi. He wanted Levi to make him come, so, reluctantly, he said, “Okay, but if Hange comes too close you have to stop.”

“Fine. Just tell me before you ejaculate. If you come on my face you’re doing my laundry for the rest of your life.” Levi went back to work.

Eren watched Hange nervously out of the corner of his eyes as they flailed after the butterfly and out of the room without once looking back. Eren breathed a sigh of relief.

The bench underneath him flipped and Eren landed flat on his back on the floor.

“You came on my face, damn it!” Levi shouted as he burst from under the table.

“I’m so sorry, Corporal!” Eren shouted back.

“Don’t call me ‘Corporal’ when your cum is in my mouth. And my hair! Damn it, Eren, I’m gonna have to wash my cravat a dozen times to get this stain out.”

“I can wash it for you, Cor—uh—Levi! As many times as you want!”

Levi sighed. His stern face softened for a moment. But only a moment. “It’s fine, I’ll take care of it. But don’t think you’re going to get away with this.”

“I’ll do anything you ask of me, sir—Levi. Anything!”

“Anything?”

“Anything!” Levi took off his cravat. “I’m going to hold you to that. Come to my room after curfew.”

“What for?” Eren began to get up but was forced onto the floor again as Levi stepped over him on his way out.

“Making you guess is going to be part of the punishment,” Levi said as he left the room.

Eren stared after him. He wondered what he could be in for that night. He would be lying if he said the mystery did not make him feel excited. He stopped speculating when he noticed that his pants were still undone and his genitals were on full display.

That night Eren wandered into Levi’s room about an hour after curfew. Levi glared at him as he entered. “You’re late.”

“I waited until I was sure no one would see me coming here, L-Levi.” Eren was still not used to calling his Corporal by his first name.

“Why were you worried about that? The only person who ever breaks curfew is— “

“Let me guess. It’s Hange, isn’t it?”

“How did you know?” Levi said, totally unsurprised.

“Levi, why are you so unconcerned about Hange?”

Levi moved from the centre of his bed to make room for Eren. He motioned for the cadet to sit beside him. “Hange is a strange one,” he explained. “No one really gets them. Hell, no one even knows what’s in their pants. Because they’re such an oddball, it seems like no one ever explained this kind of thing to them. So, they overlook things easily.”

“I see…” Eren said. He looked at the bed side table as he trailed off. There he saw rope, a leather paddle, and a blindfold. “Levi, what’s that stuff for?”

“Your punishment,” Levi said.

“Oh?”

“You like adventure, don’t you? Well, I thought we’d get adventurous. Sound good to you?”

Eren nodded without taking his eyes off the items on the table.

Soon, his eyes were unable to focus on anything. He was blindfold, his arms tied above his head with the other end of the rope tied to the rafters in the ceiling. He could barely stand as Levi slapped his buttocks with the paddle. He could not fall to the floor, either, as the ropes were tied to keep him on his feet, knees slightly bent, so his hips were at the same level as Levi’s. Eren was biting the insides of his cheeks. Levi pulled his mouth away from Eren’s neck, leaving a dark red bruise.

“You like that?”

“Y-yes!” Eren gasped.

“Then make it sound like it. You’re not as much of as screamer as I thought you’d be.”

“I can’t,” Eren said.

“Are you still worried about Hange?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded as best he could given all the ropes.

“Then I’ll just have to make your worries melt away.”

Eren wanted to protest. He was worried about getting caught. But the anticipation of pleasure kept him quiet.

“Try to keep yourself steady,” Levi instructed. He put the paddle under his right arm, and with that hand began fingering Eren’s hole. With his left hand, he stroked Eren’s penis and with his mouth he sucked on Eren’s neck. By the time Levi was hard enough to enter Eren, the cadet was shaking with pleasure. “Hey, do you think you can take this?”

“Please do it, Levi,” Eren said confidently.

Levi took his hands away from their work for a moment to steady Eren’s hips. Then he thrust inside Eren.

All worry went out the window and Eren let a loud moan escape his mouth. Thrusting into Eren, Levi bit hard on the cadet’s neck, stroked his erection, and slapped his thighs. The stimulation was too much. He could not stop himself. “Levi!” he screamed. His breathing sped up as Levi repeated the pleasurable actions. “I’m going to come! I’m going to come!”

“Then come, already!” Levi responded.

“Aah!”

“Levi! I had a dream that you didn’t want to be my friend anymore. It’s not true, is it?” Hange sobbed as they entered the room.

The sound of Hange’s voice brought Eren back to reality. He tried to will his orgasm to stop, but the white liquid kept shooting out of him. His mouth remained gaping until his penis went soft. Eren expected Levi to speak immediately, but the Corporal’s mouth was still on Eren’s neck. Not only that, but Levi’s penis was still hard inside him. Eren tried to squirm away from the Corporal, but Levi kept a firm grip on Eren’s hips.

“Levi,” Hange began, “why isn’t Eren in the basement?”

“We were practicing escape tactics,” Levi said, lifting his face from Eren’s neck and resting his chin on the cadet’s shoulder. “In case anyone tries to kidnap him.”

“Oh! Good idea. I’m sure there are people on the black market who are after him. But… it doesn’t look like he’s escaping?”

“Exactly,” Levi said.

“That’s amazing Levi! Is the paddle part of the technique, too?”

“This is to see if pain can turn him into a titan without drawing blood.”

“Ooh, interesting hypothesis! Clearly, it’s not working so far. But I can come up with an experiment to test it later. You probably shouldn’t do it inside next time, though… Is your penis in Eren’s butt, Levi?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“There was dust in it.”

“In his butt?”

“Yes. Having dust in someone’s butt is very unclean. The best way to get it out is to use someone else’s penis.”

“Ah, I see. You’re so kind, sometimes, Levi. But why the blindfold?”

“The sight of my curtains makes Eren so angry he thinks he might turn into a titan. He hates burgundy curtains.”

 

“And you had to minimize the variables in order to conduct your experiment. Gotcha. Oh, but, Levi, one last thing.”

“What is it, four eyes?”

“Like I was saying, I had this dream, and— “

“We can still be friends, idiot.”

“Gee, thanks, Levi! I’ll sleep much easier knowing that! Have a good night! You too, Eren!” Hange shut the door behind themself.

“Levi,” Eren said. His voice was shaking.

“Shut up,” Levi replied. “I haven’t finished yet. Damn four eyes took so long I almost went soft.” After a few more moments of grinding against Eren’s body Levi ejaculated. The Corporal pulled out of Eren. He untied the cadet and removed the blindfold. Eren stood swaying on his feet. “Now do you trust me?” Levi said as he put an arm around Eren and guided the younger man to his bed.

“Levi,” Eren said, eyes fixed on the ground. “Can I go down on you?”

“Huh? I thought you were too nervous to keep going?”

Eren looked up at Levi and smirked. “I know that no matter what happens I can believe that you’ll take care of it. I feel bad that my worrying has made it so hard for you to have fun, and I want to make you feel good.”

“Do you now?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded.

“Show me.”

Eren dove in and began entangling their bodies. They kissed and touched and moaned and screamed all through a thick sweat. It felt so good to totally unleash themselves on each other.

The intense pleasure of orgasm eventually lulled Levi to sleep. The sight of his peaceful face made Eren smile. At this point, there was only a few hours until dawn, and going back to the cellar seemed so lonely. Eren curled up to his lover and drifted off.

Levi woke at the crack of dawn to find Eren gripping his body in his sleep. Levi shot up and began to shake Eren awake. His words were quiet but stern. “Eren! Eren!”

Eren stirred awake. “Good morning, Levi,” he said sleepily. He snuggled his face into Levi’s chest. This did not last long, as Levi grabbed both sides of Eren’s head and flung him backwards against the wall. “Hey, what was that for?”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“It’s called cuddling. Lots of couples do it after sex.”

“Keep your voice down!”

“Huh? Why?”

“Because I said so! You shouldn’t be here! What made you think spending the night was a good idea?”

Eren pouted. “I wanted to stay with you. Do I need any better reason than that?”

Levi got out of bed and began tossing clothes at Eren. “Yes, you do, when your actions are putting us both in danger. Hurry and get out of here!”

“Oh, c’mon, Levi, don’t chase me off so quickly. Is there anything I can do to make you let me stay? Maybe… this?” Eren spoke as he walked towards Levi. He tangled his fingers in his senior’s hair and grinded their bodies together.

Levi grabbed Eren’s shoulders and tried to push him back. “Eren!” he hissed.

“Relax, Levi, I already know what I’m going to say if Hange comes in.”

“It’s not Hange I’m worried about, it’s— “

“Petra Ral, here with the morning report, sir!” Petra announced herself as she entered the room, giving a salute. Her fist loosened and her face went white when she saw the two naked men intertwined. “Corporal… What in the…?”

“I’ve got this,” Eren whispered to Levi. “The Corporal was showing me hand to hand combat techniques that I can use in my titan form. We couldn’t wear any clothes for the practice because titans are always naked, and I’m grabbing his penis because— “

“Corporal, you fucked Eren?!” Petra shouted.

“What?” Eren said, surprised. “No, Petra, I told you, we were just practicing— “

“I’ll give the morning report over breakfast, Corporal. Please dress yourself immediately.”

“No, Petra, wait!” Eren called after Petra as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind herself. “I can explain!” Eren ran to the door to intercept Petra, but was stopped by Levi grabbing a fistful of his hair and tossing him on the bed.

“Idiot,” Levi snarled. “That trick only works on Hange. Now the Commander is going to find out!”

“I’m sorry, Levi, I’m— “

“That’s Corporal to you.”

“But you said— “

“I said to call me Levi when we had sex. That’s not going to happen for a while.”

“Le—Corporal, no, please, I—! “

“Get dressed already!”

Outside in the corridor Petra stood listening to the two men bicker with a concerned look on her face. “Do you think we should tell them?” she whispered.

Hange chuckled. “No,” they said. “Give ‘em time.”


End file.
